the_eternal_conflict_between_angels_and_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Beings
The Primordial beings are the first and oldest most powerful entities to exist. Ahriman '''came into existence via Ayin's essence '''Ormuzd '''came into existence via Yesh's essence. '''Ouroboros '''came into existence for Ormuzd and Ahriman were both the first lives. '''Paradox came into existence due to Ouroboros introducing the concept of life and death, thus allowing time and space to flow and expand. When all concept attributes collided with each other, so the prevent the disruption between the siblings, Zurvan '''kept the concepts in check The five are either directly or indirectly responsible for the chain events that occurred throughout existence and the omniverse. They are all multiverse singularities, meaning there are no counterparts to them in any multiverse or universe. Concept Attributes * '''Ahriman: The Primordial Being of Darkness, Destruction and Chaos * Ormuzd: The Primordial Being of Light, Creation and Order * Ouroboros: The Primordial Being of Life and Death * Paradox: '''The Primordial Being of Time and Space * '''Zurvan: The Primordial Being of Balance Characteristics Each Primordial Being has their own spiritual form that reflects their concept nature and holds some variation to their polar opposite. Offspring Physical Children * Incarnations: The Primordial Beings are able to separate their concept to form an entirely new being that is able to consciously think on their own and holds the same concept attribute/nature of their predecessor. Doing this requirement means going through a painful process. Ouroboros and Balance proved that by respectively making Uno (Life) and Zero (Death) and Heka (Magic). Spiritual Children * Yazatas/Daevas/Eternity/Infinity/Brothers of Death/Mortals: Ahriman, Ormuzd, Paradox and Ouroboros created different kinds of entities, who view them as their parents. Ormuzd and Paradox created certain kinds of mortal beings in the universe. Creators and Creations Every of the five Primordial Beings have crafted their own realm, species, and portion of existence in the unique way. * Ahriman: Reluctantly, Chaos created his first children, the Arch-Daevas, he also created Daevas, but powerful on the level of a Seraphim or above. * Ormuzd: Ormuzd created a certain majority of his own multiverses and universes, although not much as God. He created the Amesha Spentas, younger Yazatas, certain mortal beings. he also created the realm Licht. * Ouroboros: Ouroboros created the Brothers of Death, The Veil and the Incarnations known as Uno and Zero. * Paradox: Paradox created Eternity and Infinity as well as certain mortal beings. * Zurvan: Zurvan does not create except incarnating his concept into Heka, the Magic. Powers and Abilities The Primordial Beings hold a level of nigh-omnipotence higher than most entities in existence. They can pretty much do whatever they imagine without limit, though there are only one or more that prevents them from taking action. Only among themselves can they cause an exponential amount of harm or beings of certain nature that the Primordials are vulnerable against. Vulnerabilities It is true that a Primordial Being is seemingly invincible, however they do hold a few things that can harm them such as being imprisoned, their own personal weapons, and themselves. Based on their nature, the concept attribute they represent, the opposite of that concept can cause them harm just as Amesha Spentas, beings of light were able to harm Ahriman and her brother who is the light of all existence. It is shown that the Primordial Being that have a polar opposite are vulnerable if one sibling is at the risk of dying due to both entities need the other in order to maintain a balance and without that balance, both will cease to exist. Beings like Yaldabaoth, Yesh, Ayin, Zenith, Nature and Linarian at full power can also kill them with an ease depending of their own level of power. Gallery Ahriman (Grant Gustin).jpg|Ahriman (Primordial Being of Destruction, Darkness and Chaos) Ormuzd (Michael Sheen).jpg|Ormuzd (Primordial Being of Creation, Light and Order) Ouroboros (Jeff Bridges).jpg|Ouroboros (Primordial Being of Life and Death) Paradox (Paul Rudd).jpg|Paradox (Primordial Being of Time and Space) Zurvan (Viggo Mortensen).jpg|Zurvan (Primordial Being of Balance) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Beings Category:Ahriman Category:Ormuzd Category:Ouroboros Category:Paradox Category:Zurvan